Truth or Dare
by Dinorawrthefirst
Summary: It all starts out with a friendly game of Truth or Dare. But will one dare change Mello's opinion of Near? May become a multi-chapter. T for swearing. MelloxNear LxMatt


Hey guys! It's been a while since I last posted! Im sooooo sorry! I have no idea why it took me so long to write this! Aaaaanyways! Ciel! Disclaimer!

Ciel: W-what? I'm not even in this anime! Sebastian!

Sebastian: Yes young master?

Ciel: Tell this "Dinorawr" that she has no control over me!

Sebastian: Actually, she does, since she is the author.

*Ciel starts to dance*

Dinorawr: MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! DANCE MONKEY DANCE!

*Ciel starts to freak out.

Ciel: Sebastian! What the hell is going on?!

Sebastian: I don't think she will stop you until you say the disclaimer, Ciel.

Ciel: FINE! Dinorawrthefirst doesn't own Death Note or it would probably end with a Mello x Near ship!

Dinorawr: Thanks! Enjoy mah peoples!

* * *

From his lazy position laying upside down on his couch playing Mario Kart for what seemed like the hundredth time today, Matt asked his friend sitting across the room, "Hey Mello, wanna find some people to play Truth or Dare? I bet L is still here since his flight was delayed and all..."

Mello, also quite bored, answered "Sure. Nothin' better to do."

Suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"How about we find Near so we can embarrass him!"

Matt, knowing better than to disagree, nodded, and the two set off on their quest.

* * *

After recruiting everyone, the group headed back to Matt and Mello's room, the majority of them sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, while Mello pulled up a chair.

Matt cleared his throat. "OK everyone! We are united here for a reason! That reason is! Pause for dramatic effect! TRUTH OR DARE!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Why am I here again?" asked Near twirling his hair, seemingly bored.

Mello sneered. "So we can embarrass you dumb-ass!"

Near thought nothing of this, and the group returned their attention to Matt.

Feeling a bit awkward, Matt cleared his throat again.

"Right! L! Truth or dare?"

Looking up from his strawberry shortcake, L replied, "I don't see why you had to interrupt me for this, but dare."

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Matt mumbled.

Suddenly perking up, he shouted, "Kiss Near on the cheek!"

Mello flipped backwards on the chair he was sitting on, bumping his head on a wall.

"Ow..." He said, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

L smirked.

"jealous Mello?"

Mello immediately rose to his feet, flustered

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO KISS NEAR?!"

"Mello, I meant you were jealous I am kissing Near, not you," L said with a slight chuckle.

"I... I knew that!" Mello said, joining the circle with a slight blush on his face.

L leaned down to kiss the cheek of Near sitting next to him. A faint blush appeared on his face that went undetected by the group.

"Well then. I believe it's my turn. Near. Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to seem cowardly to Mello, Near politely chose dare.

"Near, follow me to the bathroom. I have something for you to put on."

Near obediently followed L into the bathroom under the watchful eyes of Matt and Mello.

"What the hell do you think is going on in there?"

Mello just shrugged.

"Okay, you're acting different."

"How?"

"Ok first of all the thing with the kiss, then you blushed and when you sat back down in the circle you sat next to Near. NEXT TO FREAKIN NEAR! And you aren't saying much either! What the hell is going on! You've changed!" Matt sniffed and let out a pretend tear.

Before Mello could reply, Near walked into the room with a smirking L behind him.

Both Mello and Matt's mouths dropped.

Near was wearing an almost Neon pink strapless mid-thigh lengthed dress with a gold trim above where a girls breast would be. Along with that he had a matching ping bow on the side of his head and gold heals.

When Near went back to his seat, sitting a little differently than before, Mello let out a small blush that luckily no one noticed.

"My turn," Near stated. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"How many wet dreams have you had about Link?"

Matt furiously blushed.

"Twelve... This month..."

"OH MY GOD MATT WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SORRY MELLO! But anyways! Mello! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You always pick dare! Say truth!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine. Truth."

Matt smirked evilly, and Mello immediately regretted his decision.

"So Mello,"

"Oh Shit."

"How do you think Near looks in his dress?"

"FUCK!"

"Answer please?"

"*mumbles*"

"What was that? Cant hear you!"

"I SAID HE LOOKS HOT!"

By now, Mello was breathing heavily, knees tucked into his chest, arms wrapped around them, and face buried in his knees.

The whole room was silent until Mello spoke up.

"Near. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Almost immediately, the two successors connected their lips.

* * *

Mello POV

Our lips touched. What provoked me to do this? I don't know, but somehow this feels right.

Were the emotions I have been feeling for him all this time love and not hate?

I never knew what love is.

Now I think I do.

Fuck! Why do I sound so cheesy? I mean I love him right? Am I supposed to sound cheesy?

Whatever. If loving him means being cheesy, than I'm fine with being cheesy for the rest of my life.

His lips are so soft. It's like they were made just for me.

They are made just for me.

He's mine and always will be.

* * *

Normal POV

Once the two broke their gentle, passionate kiss, they gazed into each others eyes for a split second before returning their attention back to the other people in the room.

Matt and L were both wide-eyed.

"Wow," They said in unison.

Mello pulled Near to his chest and whispered, "_You're mine,_" so only he could hear, which caused Near to blush.

"Soooooo, are you two together now, or what?" Asked a curious Matt, who still had no idea of what just went on.

Near's blushed turned a shade darker.

"Yes," said Mello in a gentle, but still serious voice.

"Yay! Couples Truth or Dare!"

If Mello had a drink in his mouth it would be all over the floor.

"WHAT? Since when did you two become a couple?"

"You see," started L, "Matt was the one out of you three who wasn't busy fighting all the time, plus, he is rather sexy..."

"Ok L, I think we get it..." Said an emotionally scarred Near.

"Well in that case, Matt and L, truth or dare?"

* * *

Well that came out pretty crappy! This piece of shit took three days to type! THREE FREAKIN DAYS! Well at least I posted something! And once I put up the cover, It will be Near's outfit! Thanks for reading!

Oh! and if I get good feedback I might make this multiple chapters, but I could also keep this a one shot... Tell me in the reviews what you think!

Thanks and Please review!


End file.
